


Emotions

by YaoiGodess



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D., Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Boys' Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Furry, Humor, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Maledom, Romance, Sexual Tension, Slash, Yaoi, power rangers villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiGodess/pseuds/YaoiGodess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broodwing is nothing but a emotionless arms dealer that only cares about money. Zen-Aku wants to see if the three-eyed vampire bat-like alien have some emotions or not. Contains a slash. A SPD/Wild Force oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions

Zen-Aku was leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed and one foot on the wall. His bright yellow eyes stared at Broodwing who is counting all the money from all the robots, weapons, and other illegal stuff he has been selling to criminals. The wolf Org couldn't help but laughed among himself at the three-eyed vampire bat-like alien's senseless love for money. Money is all that Broodwing cares about. He's crazy about the money. He would do absolutely anything to get his dirty hands on some greenbacks. He would murder someone for a million dollars and didn't give a damn about what he'd done. Zen-Aku has been working for this guy for two years, and even he knows about his endless lust for money. He had the Duke Org rob banks to steal some cold hard cash. And he would have him killing anyone who refused to pay. Yep, those two are what you would call "partners in crime".

But there is something that's been puzzling Zen-Aku lately. He noticed that Broodwing has never shown any sign of emotion. Come to think of it, Broodwing doesn't seem to have any emotions at all! There has always been a blank expression on his face. Zen-Aku could see nothing in the vampire bat-like alien's three eyes except greed. If there was an award for the most emotionless person in the world, Broodwing will definately win it. Hell, if you look up the word "emotionless" in the dictionary, you'll find his picture. That alien is extremely emotionless. He is emotionless with a capital 'E'. Anyone could see that he has absolutely no emotions what so ever.

Broodwing is nothing but a emotionless arms dealer that only cares about money. Zen-Aku wants to see if the three-eyed vampire bat-like alien have some emotions or not. He doesn't believe that the alien is entirely emotionless. Not everyone is emotionless. And the Duke Org was determined to prove that.

"Look at you, Broodwing, enjoying all that money." Zen-Aku said as he chuckled. "Isn't there anything else you like besides money?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Zen-Aku." Broowing said as he kept on counting the money, admiring it with eyes filled with greed. "What could be better than money? Nothing! It's money that makes the world go round. Money is the source of all joy. You can buy everything with it. Even happiness and love. Money is worth more than anything in this world. So don't talk to me about what's more greater than money."

God, what a damn lunatic! The Duke Org thought as he shook his head. Someone has to show this guy that there is more to life than money.

Zen-Aku started walking towards Broodwing as he took off his armored mask and laid it on one of the crates. (Pretend he's a wolf furry with a silver horn, gray fur, bright yellow eyes, a silver earring on his right ear, and a scar on his face.) He then stop in his tracks. He is now behind the bat-like alien, his gaze moving up and down on the creature in front of him. Broodwing just keep counting the money on the table, unaware of the Duke Org's intentions.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you like besides money, Broodwing?" Zen-Aku asked as he put on hand on the arms dealer's shoulder.

"Don't ask me such stupid questions, Zen-Aku." Broodwing said. "It's starting to annoy me."

Irritation. That's one emotion the Duke Org has got out of that alien. But it's not enough. There has to be more emotions than that.

Zen-Aku flipped Broodwing over so he was facing him. There was a long silence. Then the Duke Org smacked the money out of the bat-like alien's hand, causing it to fly as it scattered everywhere.

"Zen-Aku!" Broodwing exclaimed in anger. "What the hell is your problem! I was counting those! Now I have to start all over again!"

Zen-Aku laughed at this with a devious smile. Another emotion appeared before him. Rage. The Duke Org was getting some progress. Everything to going according to plan. He can't waste another second. There are still some emotions that his partner is hiding.

He started looseing the alien's tie as he toss it aside. Then he took off the jar off his head as he put it on the table. He looked at him from top to bottom.

He might be an alien, but he does has a nice body. Zen-Aku thought as he stared hungerily at Broodwing's body. Ah! What am I saying? I got to get to work.

"What are you doing!" Broodwing exclaimed in a panic. "Put it back on! I can't breathe outside the jar! Give it back! I might die if I breathe in this air!"

Fear. Panic. Worry. So much more emotion is coming out in the open. Things are looking good so far.

Broodwing tried to get to his jar, but Zen-Aku grabbed him as he pinned him against the table. He then bite into his ear a little as he licked it tensely, causing him to winced in pain.

"Son of a bitch!" The bat-like alien cursed as he bit his lip, trying hard to scream.

The Duke Org chuckled as he started kissing the alien's neck, sucking it seductively. It made Broodwing shudder as he moaned softly. The wolf Org nibble on his neck a little with his wolf-like fangs as he stroked his chest and waist. It caused the bat-like alien to whimper as moaned and groaned, losing self-control over to this sinful touch.

Pain. Pleasure. It's all coming clear. Zen-Aku was enjoying this. He had never had this much fun in a while. Doing this to the alien was starting to turn him on.

He finally stopped as he looked at Broodwing's mouth. The alien had a pair of vampire bat-like fangs sticking out. And his lips look so moist and tender. Broodwing's fangs would make him look scary to anybody. But to Zen-Aku, it made the alien looked... attractive.

For a three-eyed alien bat, he is really cute. The Duke Org thought as he smiled.

Zen-Aku took Broodwing's chin and had his face facing his own. Bright yellow eyes staring into blood-colored eyes. He noticed a little red blush creeping across the alien's face.

So he likes me back, huh? He thought as he stared hungerily at his lips. This should be fun.

Zen-Aku grabbed the bat-like alien by the bottom as he pulled him into a deep, intense kiss, his tongue roughly entered his mouth as it wrestled with the other. Broodwing blushed a bright red color as his eyes widened in shock. He tried to free himself of the Duke Org's clutches, but was pulled deeper into the kiss. He finally gave in as he kissed back, moaning through the kiss. He couldn't help himself! The Duke Org was an awesome kisser.

Shock. Resistence. Helplessness. Lust. Love. There were finally some emotions coming out of the alien. The kiss finally broke up as the need for oxygen came in. Broodwing blushed a brighter red as he realized what he has done, covering his face with his hand. Shame. Embarresment. The alien is finally showing emotion. He does have some emotions after all. Zen-Aku smiled at his accomplishment. He has done it. He has reveal the alien's hidden emotions. And he found out that the alien likes him as much as he liked him.

"That was fun." Zen-Aku said as he chuckled. "It looks like you were having fun, too. I didn't know you like men. Hell, I didn't even know that you have a crush on me."

Broodwing growled at him as he stared at him with anger and hate. He then punched the Duke Org in the face, causing him to fall backwards as he knocked down some crates. There was blood dripping from Zen-Aku's mouth. The bat-like alien walked towards him and pulled him up on his feet roughly. He then kissed him tenderly as he tasted the Duke Org's blood.

"You may be a jerk, Zen-Aku, but you're one hell of a hot kisser!" Broodwing said as he smirked, licking his lips as he savor the taste of Org blood.

"Idiot." Zen-Aku said as he kissed the bat-like alien passionately.

The alien kissed back as he pulled both of them on the table, knocking some things down. That night, Broodwing finally came to realization as he smiled. Maybe there is somethings far more better than money.

The End.


End file.
